German Patent Publication (DE-OS) 3,241,513 discloses the manufacture of tempered rovings or textile type structures, such as webbings made of synthetic fibers, which are individually nickel coated. Such rovings or textile type materials are used for the production of aircraft outer skins, thereby providing an increased protection of the aircraft against being struck by lightning. Such rovings and textile type materials have an increased electrical conductivity at higher temperatures. However, the materials in which the individual fibers are nickel coated are not suitable for the production of shaped structural components such as pipe sections or the like, which are exposed to high temperature loading under long duration operating conditions such as is the case for the exhaust elbows of combustion engines or similar components exposed to high operating temperatures.
It is also known to provide such pipe sections, for example, an exhaust pipe elbow cast of metal, with an internal ceramic lining which is capable of withstanding temperatures up to about 1700.degree. C. However, the linings of ceramic materials under such operating conditions have a tendency to generate cracks due to the shrinking that may result from the casting of the respective pipe section. As a result, the ceramic linings do not very well stand up against the actually occurring high temperatures and to the erosive exhaust gases in a reliable manner.